Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 10$. $6$ $d$ $^2 + 5$ $c$ $ - 4$
Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(3)}^2 + 5{(10)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(9) + 5{(10)} - 4 $ $ = 54 + 50 - 4 $ $ = 100$